Beth
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Fiona/Van. Van, Irvine and Moonbay go up against Raven, and Van finds himself thinking about Fiona, who had been left behind. *Warning: Tear-jerker! Bring tissues!*


Beth 

by WSJ 

I've been really into Zoids for quite awhile now, and I've written a ton of fics for Zoids New Century Zero, but this is my first for Chaotic Century. I hope all you guys like it. 

Genre: romance/angst 

Warnings: Angst 

Couple: Van/Fiona. (Even though I firmly believe in Van/Moonbay, this song seemed to fit Van and Fiona better.) 

Inspiration: None 

Disclaimer: I don't own them. No way. 

Note: I'm going on vacation tomorrow, so don't expect any new fics from me until at least next Thursday or Friday. 

()()()()() 

Van sat in front of the SheildLiger, sipping at some sort of soda in a can. The twenty-three-year-old gazed up at the stars, wondering if Raven was ever going to show his sorry hide so he could go home. 

He and Moonbay and Irvine were out in the middle of no where because the Commander had gotten word that Raven was going to be passing through, so he'd sent the three of them to try their best to subdue him. 

Fiona hadn't been too happy about being left behind, but Van had pointed out that she didn't have a Zoid and she didn't fight, so it would be pointless and above all, dangerous for her to come along. 

Closing his eyes, Van remembered back to when they'd said good-bye. 

_"Van," said Fiona, her eyes misted with tears. "Promise me you'll come back, ok?" _

Van nodded. "I promise Fiona." He stepped closer and opened his arms, and Fiona moved into his embrace. 'This is perfect.' Van thought to himself. 'This is the way its meant to be, just me and Fiona.' 

His mouth found its way to hers, and they shared a good-bye kiss before Van moved toward the Liger. "Call me Fiona!" he yelled back, and she nodded. 

And she'd kept her word. Every two days she'd call out to the hidden base where the three were located and chat with Moonbay as well as Van. 

Van sighed and let his head clunk back against the Liger's leg. They'd been out here for almost three weeks and there was still no sign of Raven. 

The door into the base opened and Moonbay poked her head out into the chilly night air. "Van, Fiona's on the phone." 

Van stood up. "Hm? She just called yesterday." 

"I know," Moonbay said, shrugging. "But she wants to talk to you." 

Van nodded and guzzled the rest of his drink before heading inside to see what his girlfriend wanted. "Hi Fiona." he said, picking up the cordless phone in what could technically be called the base's kitchen. "What's up?" 

Her voice sounded uncertain. "I don't know. I just felt like I should call you." 

Van shrugged and leaned back against the counter, a grin on his face. "I can live with that." 

"Are you coming home soon?" Fiona asked, her voice taking on a small note of urgency. 

Van shook his head, even though she couldn't see him. "I dunno. Raven hasn't shown up yet, and we can't leave until he does." 

On the other end of the phone Fiona bit her lip. "Ok Van." 

"What's wrong?" Van asked. "You sound sad. Did you have a premonition?" 

Fiona bit her lip harder, until she tasted blood, wishing she didn't have to lie to him. "No Van." 

"Oh, ok then!" Van voice was much more cheerful now. 

**Beth, I hear you callin' **

But I can't come home right now 

Me and the boys are playin' 

And we just can't find the sound 

"Van! Get your sorry butt out here! Raven's arrived!" 

Van face-faulted. "Gomen nasai Fiona-chan, that was Moonbay. Raven's here, and that means I'll be home soon! Just as soon as we defeat him Fiona, just wait a few more hours." 

"Ok." Fiona said, a tear slipping down her cheek while Van sat blissfully unaware. "I love you Van." 

His voice softened somewhat from it's harsh urgency. "I love you too. Sayanora." 

"Sayanora Van-san." But Van had already hung up and raced out to where Zeek and the SheildLiger were waiting. Slowly hanging the phone back in its cradle, Fiona turned her back to the wall and slid down until she sat with her knees pulled up to her chest. "Oh Van..." 

**Just a few more hours **

And I'll be right home to you 

I think I hear them callin' 

Beth what can I do? 

Beth what can I do? 

Van vaulted into the cockpit of the Liger, quickly strapping himself in as he, Moonbay and Irvine turned to face Raven and Shadow. 

"Uh oh, not good." Irvine's voice came over the radio. 

"Uh oh what?" Moonbay asked, as if playing along with some sick knock-knock joke. 

"Raven's upgraded Shadow. This is going to be tough." 

Van said nothing, but clenched his teeth and tightened his grip on the controls as Zeek brought the SheildLiger to life. 'I have to win.' he told himself. 'I have to go home, home to Fiona-chan.' One of his earlier conversations with his girlfriend replayed in his mind. 

_"Van, whenever you get sent out on some rescue mission I always get left here! That's not fair! Not only is it an insult to my dignity, I miss you too much when you're not here." _

"There's not really anything I can do Fiona, it's up to the Commander." 

"I could always stow-away in the Liger." 

"No Fiona, it's too dangerous most of the time out here. Let Moonbay, Irvine and I take care of it." 

"But I've been through dangerous stuff before! And nothing's the same without you here!" 

"Fiona, you are NOT coming with me, and that's final." 

It had been their first and only fight. 

**You say you feel so empty **

That our house just ain't a home 

And I'm always somewhere else 

And you're always there alone 

Gritting his teeth again, Van pushed the thrusters forward on the Liger. "Let's go Zeek, charge!" 

Taking their cue from him, Irvine and Moonbay urged their Zoids forward and into formation with his. Seeing this as a puny attempt, Raven easily dodged and used the Shadow's tail to sweep the Liger off its feet. Turning, Raven fired some sort of ray at the Liger, and to Van's utter astonishmest the command system shut down. 

"What happened?!?" he asked, frantically trying to re-engage the system. There was a tinny roar from outside, and Van looked in amazement as Zeek crawled from underneith the Liger. 

"Amazing!" came Moonbay's horrified yet intrested voice over the radio. "He's developed a weapon that can split an organoid and its Zoid!" 

Irvine's warning overlapped her babble. "Van, watch out!" 

Van's head jerked up as the Charged Particle Cannon bared down on him. Vaugely he could hear Moonbay's and Irvine's shouts of horror, and Zeeks terrified roar, but it was all in the background. 

**Just a few more hours **

And I'll be right home to you 

I think I hear them callin' 

Oh, Beth what can I do? 

Beth what can I do? 

Time seemed to slow down and Fiona's tear-streaked face appeared before him. "Van, I love you." she said. 

"I love you too. Forever. Don't forget me." he answered. 

Time sped up, and the Particle Cannon tore into the Liger. 

Van was aware of Moonbay's scream, Irvine's shout of rage, Zeek's roar of fury and greif, and Raven's triumphant laugh. 

That was all. 

**Beth, I know you're lonely **

And I hope you'll be alright 

'Cause me and the boys will be playin' 

All night 

()()()()() 

I'm sorry it had to end that way! ;_; It's making me cry too! You know how sometimes a story will start out one way, and then it'll jump up, take over and jerk you in another direction? That's what this one did. 

Comments will be sent to yamatos_fangirl@hotmail.com or thewildeagleismine@hotmail.com 

God Bless! 


End file.
